The Boy Who Cried Godzilla
The Boy Who Cried Godzilla, TBWCG, or just The Boy is the wealthiest and most handsome of the Heroes of Wiki. Overview Everything about TBWCG is Radical. He is the most Radical person in the world. He joined the Heroes of Wiki after he finished his education at the International Skool of Kool, on October 14, 2014. History ''Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki part 1 The Boy first met them at Comic-COn, where he helped Deathrock9 and MechaKingGhidorah789 solve a case. One of his first missions was to aide Titanollante in protecting the Sacred Tomato Plant. After which the two totally started to "do the dating", but then upon mutual agreement they began to see other people, The Boy is now in a wonderful waifuship with Teddie. He later was killed in the Wikia Wars conflict, and traveled through Hell with Deathrock9 and was restored to life by the Goddess of Justice. He then helped his friend and teammate Koopa to search for Justice for their fallen comrades. He lives in The Boy's Condo, and often works the late shift at RoW Headquarters. After that, HE went on many more adventures and was tormented constantly by Oliver Plot Twist. Because of that, he and the rest of the Rulers of Wiki stopped seeing eye to eye. He then sought out Oliver and shot him in the back. The Boy Who Cried Godzilla Adventures After being fired for his violent tactics and wanting to quit, The Boy became a ruthless vigilante in the big city. His favorite prey was Oliver Plot Twist, who had given him trouble in the past. After warding off MosuFan2004, who had come to try and apprehend Oliver himself, The Boy began his hunt. He was quickly lured into the old abandoned Funtime Castle attraction and forced to fight The Blue Stealer, whom the boy gave some juice and left while he pursued Oliver. He was quickly faced with the Stealer again after cornering Plot Twist in an alleyway. Oliver used his nephew as a human shield, and The Boy narrowly avoided maiming the child before they were approached by his father, Logan Leslie. After their first meeting, Logan informed The Boy that the Multiverse was collapsing in on itself, and that a cataclysmic Multiversal event that both he and The Boy were inexplicably linked to would soon come about. Not letting the warning get in the way of his revenge, The Boy set sail to follow Plot Twist who had taken to the seas to escape him. He somehow gained two friends named Sanguine and Sanchez. It is unclear whether they owned the boat The Boy used, or figments of The Boy's imagination to combat the crushing loneliness he felt. After being seriously wounded in a trap set by Twist, The Boy had to briefly abandon his mission to seek medical attention. After his recovery Oliver was long gone. The Boy then entered a state of depression which caused his friends to become concerned for him. Thomas Hardy then revealed to The Boy that he too was a Twister, and Twisted some information into his head that would reveal the location of Oliver Plot Twist. The Contact turned out to be Oliver himself, who revived himself with The Boy and Thomas Hardy's blood to become an immortal Blood God. After a battle of Plot Twisting, Oliver met his graphic end at The Boy's hand, and the citizens of The City named him their Chieftain of Justice. For his new position, The Boy was presented with the ''Justifiably Unstoppable Supercomputer Technnology in Cerebral function Extrasensory visor, or J.U.S.T.I.C.E. Visor for short, which took part of The Boy's self control in exchange for helping him judge situations fairly without emotions clouding his judgement, something he felt he needed after his having nearly died on a vengeance quest before coming to The City. AS he gave over more and more self control, The Boy became an Orwellian authority serving violent punishments befitting of crimes. After a while of this, a man who went by the name The Smooth Criminal, who stood up to The Boy, and challenged his judgement. The Smooth Criminal lured The Boy into a trap, in which an antimatter ray would destroy him, but The Boy gave over the last of his self control and was able to turn the weapon on The Smooth Criminal. In the resulting explosion, the J.U.S.T.I.C.E. Visor broke and allowed The Boy to witness the atrocities he had committed. He then resigned as Chieftain of Justice, and prepared to end his life to pay for his crimes, but Titanollante brought Teddie, who helped to talk The Boy down, and he was invited back to the Rulers of Wiki. ''Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki part 2 Gallery TBWCG.png|The Boy as he appears in ''Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki Boy Adventures Boy.PNG|The Boy as he appears in The Boy Who Cried Godzilla Adventures TBA Boy 2.PNG|The Boy after his horrible accident in The Boy Who Cried Godzilla Adventures TBA Boy 3.PNG|The Boy after becoming J.U.S.T.I.C.E. Category:Radical Category:Rulers of Wiki Category:Poop Category:Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki Category:The Boy's Family Category:Protagonists Category:Page